


Doggy Style

by niveae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Bestiality, Dogs, Knotting, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, dog x boy, pet x owner, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveae/pseuds/niveae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery and Shadow have been best friends since he had been a puppy, now there was something that could do together that would bring them even closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy Style

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I write about it doesn't mean I condone it in real life. Please don't leave nasty comments, I'll just delete them so there's no point.

Avery raced off the bus and down the street, his backpack bouncing up and down, his feet careful not to step on any of the cracks the entire way there. He waved goodbye to his friends and slowed down as soon as he got closer to the house. He caught his breath and smiled widely as he saw his beloved puppy waiting for him through the screen door, ears perked and tail wagging at top speed. The black and white colored collie jumped up and down as Avery walked up the porch steps and into his home. He was bombarded with kisses, and he giggled wildly, telling Shadow to leave his face alone. He took off his light up Spiderman shoes and placed them down next to his backpack.   
  
The young boy, only 12, raced into the kitchen with Shadow on his heels. His mother was in the kitchen making a small snack for him to take up to his room while he did his homework. He always finished fast so he could take Shadow for a walk and watch TV before he had dinner and bedtime. Recently he had entered middle school, and his bedtime had been moved back a little. Being able to stay up until 9 PM made him feel all grown up.   
  
"Alright Avery, finish your homework and then come back downstairs so you can help with dinner. Dad is coming home early with a special treat since you did so well on your math test." She set down his apple slices with peanut butter and smiled, patting Shadow on the head as she watched her son race upstairs with his backpack and snack. He was so full of energy, but he always seemed so tired when he came down from doing homework. She didn't think too far into it, and returned to washing the dishes.   
  
Avery ran into his room and waited for Shadow to hop onto his usual spot on the bed before he closed his door and set his backpack down on the bed. Lately, his body had been doing some strange things. He didn't quite understand what was happening, but whenever he rubbed his cock against his pillow immense waves of pleasure appeared. He had googled it on his iPod once, and found that it was called masturbation. It was basically sex with your hand. It felt so good, Avery found himself humping and moaning into one of his pillows. His parents had never caught him, but he did it almost every day after school. Shadow sat on the bad like he usually did and just wagged his tail as he watched his young friends hips spasm in delight whenever he came. Today was no different.   
  
The young boy unbuttoned his jeans and stroked his dick, laying back on the bed as his fingers wrapped around his length. He didn't care that Shadow was there, he couldn't speak to tell her parents about it. Avery panted quietly as his hand quickened, his hips bucking up to fuck the small space between his fingers. He thought about the cute girls in his class, how they were starting to get boobs. They were all so nice... His cock twitched in his hand. Shadow whimpered next to him and wiggled closer, resting his snout on Avery's thigh.  
  
"No boy, let me finish..." Avery moved his leg and Shadow sat back up, his tongue hanging out as he panted. His ears perked and started to sniff closer to Avery's cock. Avery froze, unsure what to do. Wasn't that bad? His dog shouldn't touch that.  
  
"W-Wait, Shadow-- No, bad puppy.." Avery tried to push his snout away, letting go of his cock to push him away. Shadow just came back and stood up on the bed, walking as his snout pressed against the hard member laying on Avery's chest. The young boy jumped and sat up quickly, trying to cover up his privates with his hands and push the dog away at the same time. He gasped as the the dogs tongue darted out to lick his sensitive head, an unwarranted moan leaving his mouth.  
Oh my god. It felt so good.. but it was wrong. He couldn't let Shadow touch him like that!! But who would know? And it felt so much better than just his hand. Avery slowly removed his hand and let Shadow lick his cock, groaning as his eyes slid closed, his back hitting the bed as he beloved dog got him off.   
  
His hips spasmed and he bit his lip, cum spurting from the tip of his cock and across his stomach. Shadow licked it up, wagging his tail as he cleaned up the mess. He felt embarrassed, his dog had just given him a blowjob! At the same time, he didn't care. It felt normal, it was supposed to feel good. Why did it matter where the pleasure came from? Avery sighed and pet Shadow as he laid back down.  
  
"Good boy Shadow." Avery smiled and got onto is knees, leaning over to grab his pants from where ever he had tossed them. He almost screamed as he felt Shadow mount hip, a warm dog cock hitting his leg. His underwear was in the way of his tight, young hole where Shadow obviously wanted to put his puppy cock in. Avery's hole quivered, and he bit his lip roughly. Shadow was behind him moving his hips helplessly as natural instinct kicked in. His dog had been so good, how could he deny his best friend the same pleasure?   
  
"Wait a minute Shadow, lemme move..." Avery had never been penetrated before, but it was with his very best friend in the whole world. How could it be bad?   
  
Avery got down on his knees and pushed his boxer briefs down to his knees, putting his ass in the air as he got onto his elbows. Shadow mounted him almost immediately. His dog cock unsheathed itself, his hips moving as it tried to find a hole to bury itself in. The young boy held his breath and pushed closer, gasping as his cock finally shoved its way into his tight virgin ass. He bit the inside of his cheek and clawed at his bedspread in an attempt not to scream, Shadow's hips thrusting into him without percy. His doggy cock fucked him ruthlessly, leaving Avery a sloppy mess. It didn't take long for his ass to fill with dog cum, the feeling was warm and foreign, but it drove him insane. Avery moaned as he realized Shadow's knot was firmly stuck in his ass, keeping the cum inside his hole.   
  
15 minutes passed as Shadow slipped himself out and turned to lick Avery's ass clean of doggy cum. Avery felt used, Shadow had made him his bitch, and he liked it. He liked it more than he would ever admit. He would never tell anyone about what he had done with his dog. It would be their little secret for the rest of his life, and it was a secret he loved more than anything in the world. 


End file.
